


Care for me

by Emmaj11



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaj11/pseuds/Emmaj11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst looking after patients Amy entered in to a world she never thought for one minute that she she could.<br/>Love, lies, danger<br/>But will they get the happy ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - the look

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!, Amy rolls over to the sound of her alarm, it can't be 7am already, she thought, somehow she summons the strength to sit herself up. She finally got up after a few minutes of rolling around the bed avoiding the sun light, and decided to take a shower, when she got out of the shower she got dressed, she throw on some denim shorts and a pink tshirt and decide to leave her long blonde hair down today. 

She went downstairs and had bowl of cereal for breakfast and checked the time 7:45, 15 minutes until she was due at her first patients house 

She is a home care nurse for a cancer organisation who goes round to people's houses who are suffering with cancer and make sure they are ok, give them there medication, cook and tidy up if they need her to. 

she finishes her breakfast and headeds out the door, she got in her car, a white Audi A3 and heads off to her 1st patients house it's only round the corner. 

She pulled up outside the house, she liked coming to see this woman she is one of her favourite patients "Ginny Pinkman" she said with a smile on her face. She walks up the path of 9809 margo street, and knocks on the door and Ginny answers "good morning Ginny, how are you feeling today?" Amy says as Ginny moves aside for her to enter the house, "oh I'm doing fine thank you sweetheart, a pleasure to see you again" she says with a warm smile on her face. They both walk in to the kitchen and Ginny takes a seat in her rocking chair and Amy stands by the coffee machine while she makes both of them a drink "so what's new Hun?" Ginny asks politely, "oh not much you know me Ginny I don't lead much of an exciting life" they both chuckle, "no lucky man swept you off your feet yet?" She asks as she winks at her, she give her a cheeky smile "no not yet Ginny I guess Iv just not me the right one yet, when I meet him il know there should be a look between us u know?" She said feeling hopeful but it had been such a long time since she even went on a date let alone had a boyfriend she was beginning to give it up as a bad job and debating wether to buy a bunch of cats . Ginny just smiled and nodded and they both looked up at the ceiling as they heard the sounds of footsteps upstairs, "oh yes! could you set other cup out for coffee please sweet my nephew has moved in with me now and by the sound of it he's awake" Ginny said as she grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard for her nephew Amy assumed, "oh ye sure, is he taking care of you now Ginny?" She asked, Amy noticed Ginny looked so happy at the thought of him living with her, "yes, well the best he can he's such a lovely caring young man, I still need you to come round though you can't get off that easy" she laughed "oh Ginny you can't get rid of me that easy, well il have a word with him if that's ok with you and we will do everything between us so you don't have to do a thing just relax and look pretty" she smiled at her.

They were both laughing like two school girls when her nephew walked in the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck. Amy looked round and noticed him he was staring at the ground and when he looked up and there eyes met and they both just stood there for a second until Ginny said "good morning darling the coffee is coming, would you like some cereal?" She stood between them both and smiled, "um no I'm good aunt Ginny just coffee is fine thank you" he said, not once takin his eyes off her, "ok sweetie, Jesse this is Amy my home carer but more of a friend" she smiled at her and she smiled back, "nice to meet you Jesse, it's really nice of you to come and look after Ginny like this" he smiled at her "nice to meet you too Amy" it went silent in the kitchen until Amy realised the coffee would be ready so she turned around to make them. Wow he's totaly hot!, shr thought as she smiled to herself when she heard "you mean that look" Ginny whispered to her and raised her eyebrows.

They all sat around the table sipping coffee then Amy remembered she was technically at work! "Um so Ginny iv got your meds here, jesse you might want to take a look a these so you know which ones she has to take and when, these 3 are painkillers morning noon and night and this one at night to help her sleep cos she gets abit restless at night" she said showing him the weekly tray she set out for her, "if you will excuse me I need to nip upstairs a minute" Ginny said before leaving the room, Jesse smiled and shook his head at Ginny, "so ye I kinda noticed she gets restless she was up walking the house at like 2am yo! I thought there was someone in the house, came outa my room and she offered me tea!" They both started laughing "I think your doing a great job with her she talks about you all the time she sees u more than someone who looks after her" jesse said, Amy smiled at him and he smiled back and she noticed his bright blue eyes .. My god those eyes I bet he could get what he wanted with those she thought.

"Thank you Jesse, she's a lovely woman, I think we can do alot for her between us, heres my number" she said and passed him a piece of paper, Jesse smiled and raised his eyebrows at her "incase you need anything for Ginny of course. I mean I only live round the corner at number 9760 so don't hesitate regardless the time" she quickly added, "for Ginny... of course" Jesse said with a smile "so I got your number and address with no effort at all" as he bit his bottom lip. Just then Ginny came back in the kitchen.

On her way out she said goodbye and gave Ginny a hug and said "il see you tomorrow" Jesse was stood at her side "uh see you around or tomorrow Jesse" she said nervously "ye see ya later, I got your number anyway" he said as he winked. She smiled and headed back to her car, once she was in the car she looked back at the house and Jesse was stood at the door, Ginny had gone in, he didn't close the door till Amy drove away.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and butterflies in her stomach... What the hell had that boy done to her , she was so confused it had been so long since she was even interested in anyone let alone felt like this. Needless to say she wsd in a great mood the rest of the day

 

•••authors note•••  
Hi this is my first fanfic and I would love to know what people think of it, thank you


	2. Chapter 2 - that feeling

That night when Amy got home she put her music on loud and jumped in the shower again. When she got out she started dancing around the room until she tired herself out, she threw herself on the bed and the thoughts of what happened this morning flooded her mind. "What do I do next? Do I tell him how I feel or do I what for him to say something? What if he doesn't? What if I say something and he doesn't feel the same it would be awkward looking after Ginny with him there then", it had been so long she was completely out of the swig of things. 

She must have laid there 30 minutes thinking, when she got a call from a number she didn't recognise,

"Um hello" she said

"Hey you ok?"

"Jesse?!"

"The one and only!" He laughed "what you up to"

"Um nothing just got out of the shower"

"Nice u want me to come over?" He laughed again and she could tell he was biting his lip, the picture in her mind sent her crazy

"Yo Amy, you there?"

"Um ye sorry I um.... got distracted.... How's Ginny?" 

"Distracted huh.... Ye she's fine she's in bed she was cooking this afternoon and I think it Totally wiped her out!" 

Amy smiled thinking that woman won't do as she's told and take it slow.

"Well she's defiant alright" they both laughed, then there was silence 

.

.

.

.

"So Amy you want me to come round ...il bring food"

"What for Jesse?"

"So we can get to know eachother you seen nice ... Come on il even fetch Ben & Jerry's .... Two spoons I promise" he laughed.

Amy laughed 

"Ok il get dressed see you in 5"

"Don't make a fuss on my account" he laughed 

"Bye Jesse"

she dashed around the room finding 'the perfect outfit' then she thought "perfect for what? What am I actually planning for? To make a friend? To tell him now I feel? Hope he will make a move?"

She settled for her pale blue shorts and a white vest, complemented her slim figure but it wasn't dressed up, she didn't want to show she was trying to impress him!

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door ... "Shit he's here!" She straightened up her hair and adjusted her bra for the best cleavage, she smiled and ran to the door.

"Hey Jesse" she smiled at him

"Hey your self" looking her up and down

"You want to come in? She walked in and Jesse followed her, he shut the door and put the food on the table and sat on the sofa beside her.

"So what's new" he said

"I'm not much, I only got in from work like an hour ago"

"Your good at what you do you should be proud"

"Thanks Jesse, what did you do before caring for Ginny?"

"Um not much I was between jobs you know, and like didn't get on with parents my moms a total bitch!"

"You can't pick family" they both laughed

Then they tucked in to the food jesse brought over.

"You want a beer or something?"

"I'm ye sure"

Jesse followed her in to the kitchen, she got 2 beers from the fridge and handed one to jesse, she sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking her beer and jesse stood at the opposite side to her so he could see you.

"I gotta ask you somethin Amy"

"Ok.. Go for it" as she take a sip of her beer

"Ok don't think I'm a total creep ok? .... When I met you today did you feel something different"

"Different how?" She knew exactly what he meant by different

"Like I dunno yo! Like you had known me forever. Butterflies and shit"

"And shit" she laughed "you got such a way with words Jesse!...um I'm not going to lie to you I did yeah I mean I thought it was just me though coz it's like ... Been a while"

"Been a while! Been a while for what exactly?" He walked closer to you 

"Everything, butterflies, dates, making out ... Everything" you noticed he was getting closer 

"I'm very Surprised" he said 

He was standing right in front of you at this point 

"I'm Suprised anyone could keep there hands off you" he places he's hands on your thighs "I know I'm finding it hard" 

You were getting goosebumps 

"I can tell" you said with a smile

He's hands began opening your legs and he stepped closer so he was stood between them, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"You sure you want this" he said his lips grazing yours

"More than anything" she said

His lips met yours and he grabbed your ass and you made out in the kitchen for a while until lifted you up and carried you over to your sofa, he places you down gently and joins you on the sofa.

You end up going all the way and then lay together watching a film until you realise he's fallen asleep under you.

You don't want to disturb him so you just set your alarm on your phone and lay back on his chest and fall asleep your self.


End file.
